Life is Strange
center|600 px|Trailer de Life is Strange (sem legendas) Life is Strange é um jogo eletrônico episódico de aventura dividido em cinco partes desenvolvido pelo estúdio francês DONTNOD Entertainment e publicado pela Square Enix,Introdução de Life is Strange na Wikipédia revolucionando a história de jogos baseadas em escolhas e consequências. Os desenvolvedores descrevem o jogo como uma história nostálgica que acompanha a transição da adolescência à vida adulta e combina o presente com o passado, criando momentos marcantes em cada episódio. O primeiro episódio, "Chrysalis", foi lançado em 29 de janeiro de 2015. O quinto e último episódio, "Polarized", foi lançado em 20 de outubro de 2015. A PEGI classificou o jogo como recomendado para maiores de 16 anos. O jogo também conta com uma versão em japonês, lançada em 3 de março de 2016.Versão Japonesa de Life is Strange Ganha Data de Lançamento (inglês) (10 de dezembro de 2015) Em 12 de dezembro de 2017, uma versão para plataformas móveis foi anunciada.Life is Strange será lançado para smartphones A protagonista do jogo é Maxine Caulfield, mais conhecida como Max, uma tímida moça de 18 anos, aspirante a fotógrafa e aluna sênior que descobre que pode voltar no tempo para mudar o curso dos eventos. De volta à sua cidade natal Arcadia Bay, uma pitoresca cidade litorânea em Oregon, Max se reencontra com sua velha amiga, Chloe Price, e elas começam a buscar por pistas sobre a verdade por trás do misterioso desaparecimento de Rachel Amber, e logo elas se encontram expostas ao lado obscuro de Arcadia Bay. Max começa a ter premonições perturbadoras sobre o futuro e deverá assumir a responsabilidade de evitar que sua cidade tenha um destino destrutivo. Ao mesmo tempo em que luta para entender as implicações do seu poder, ela precisa aprender rapidamente quais consequências virão ao interferir no tempo e espaço. Os personagens têm que lidar com situações do cotidiano criadas por suas famílias e colegas de escola, e como já se espera em um típico ambiente escolar, há muito drama colegial envolvido, com os adolescentes às vezes tomando más decisões. Os jogadores terão a oportunidade de fazer suas próprias escolhas ao jogar com a Max, e cada ação terá suas consequências durante o jogo. Sua habilidade de ''voltar no tempo'' terá um grande impacto na narrativa do jogo. Há vários finais diferentes dependendo das escolhas feitas pelo jogador sob a perspectiva de Max. O jogo possui uma trilha sonora indie licenciada e imagens pintadas à mão. O jogo aborda problemas do mundo real e situações problemáticas como depressão, bullying, suicidio, doenças mentais e perda de entes queridos. Características Principais *''Life is Strange'' é um jogo interativo de aventura episódico e moderno com uma história cativante; *O jogador tem um papel fundamental na história e lida com as escolhas e consequências de suas ações, e com o desenvolver de cada ação, a história irá se desenrolar ao redor do jogador; *A habilidade de manipular o tempo permite voltar atrás em alguns momentos a qualquer ponto, seja para resolver quebra-cabeças, mudar reações ou simplesmente experimentar novas escolhas; *Descubra como é voltar a um mundo há cinco anos atrás e se reencontrar com sua amiga de infância; *Explore a pitoresca cidade litorânea de Arcadia Bay e as histórias por trás de seus habitantes à medida que investiga o misterioso desaparecimento de Rachel Amber; *Descubra o mundo da arte e fotografia na prestigiosa Academia Blackwell. *Fiel às vidas dos adolescentes mais modernos, você tem acesso ao celular da Max e ao diário dela, no qual ficam registradas informações sobre sua exploração em Arcadia Bay e revela pensamentos internos extras da Max, dependendo de suas escolhas. * Trilha sonora diversa, com influências modernas indie-folk. * Estilo de arte impressionante, com texturas desenhadas à mão para dar ao jogo um visual altamente único. História Episódio 1: Chrysalis Em 7 de outubro, Max descobre que pode voltar no tempo quando usa esta habilidade para salvar sua velha amiga Chloe de ser baleada por Nathan Prescott. Mais tarde, elas se reencontram e Max sente que uma tempestade está à caminho após ter uma premonição. Episódio 2: Out of Time Em 8 de outubro, Max tenta descobrir mais sobre sua capacidade de voltar no tempo, e descobre o motivo pela mudança repentina no humor e comportamento de sua amiga Kate Marsh. Chloe testa o poder de voltar no tempo de Max intensivamente, levando a ela a descobrir o limite da sua habilidade. Max acaba eventualmente descobrindo a capacidade de parar o próprio tempo para salvar sua amiga Kate de uma tentativa de suicídio. Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Em 8 de outubro, a investigação de Max e Chloe sobre o desaparecimento de Rachel Amber as leva a invadir a Academia Blackwell de noite, procurando por respostas. É aqui e em outros locais no dia seguinte, que elas descobrem que Rachel guardava muitos segredos e não era a pessoa que Chloe pensava ser. Enquanto isso, Max descobre possuir outro poder que traz consigo consequências devastadoras. Episódio 4: Dark Room Na realidade alternativa criada pelas ações da Max com o intuito de salvar o pai de Chloe, William, Max aprende as consequências de sua habilidade e muda as coisas de volta ao modo como eram. Na linha do tempo original, Max e Chloe trabalham juntas para provar que Nathan Prescott drogou Kate e irá atacar novamente na Festa do fim do Mundo. Elas enfim descobrem a Sala Escura e o paradeiro de Rachel Amber, e caem na armadilha do verdadeiro culpado. Episódio 5: Polarized Presa na sala escura, Max precisa escapar e voltar no tempo para salvar Chloe de ser morta com um tiro pelo Jefferson. Ela descobre que Nathan foi morto e finalmente descobre uma maneira de voltar e se reunir com Chloe. Max encara as consequências devastadoras de suas ações ao longo da semana e seus maiores medos. No final, terá que optar entre duas escolhas: sacrificar a Chloe, salvando a cidade e seus amigos, mas Chloe acaba morrendo; ou sacrificar Arcadia Bay, provavelmente matando todos os seus amigos e deixando a Chloe viva. Em um dos finais, as duas deixam as ruínas de Arcadia Bay na caminhonete da Chloe logo após a destruição da cidade. Desenvolvimento Fases Iniciais O desenvolvimento de Life is Strange ocorreu em um período de três anos, com início em torno de abril de 2013.DONTNOD 4 Durante o primeiro ano de desenvolvimento, o jogo não era o principal projeto da DONTOD Entertainment, então eles tinham apenas uma pequena equipe de quinze pessoas trabalhando no protótipo do jogo. Edouard Caplain: por trás da arte de Life is Strange (em inglês) (9 de fevereiro de 2016) O número da equipe eventualmente aumentou para 40 pessoas trabalhando no jogo.Life is Strange: Demora para ser diferente (inglês) (9 de dezembro de 2014) Life is Strange foi planejado para ser uma história curta. Após o lançamento do último episódio, o co-diretor Michel Koch explicou que eles contaram a história sobre Max e Chloe que haviam planejado desde o começo com a duração de cinco episódios e que a história delas já havia acabado. Dicas que podem ser encontradas nos arquivos do jogo sugerem que poderiam estar planejados até seis ou oito episódios originalmente. Anúncio & Revelação Em 4 de outubro de 2013, durante as notícias de que a DONTNOD estava "falida", foi anunciado que a empresa estava à procura de financiamento público para uma nova propriedade intelectual chamada "What If?".O próximo projeto da Dontnod (Remember Me) (francês) (4 de outubro de 2013) Em 5 de junho de 2014 — quase um ano depois — a Dontnod oficialmente revelou sua colaboração com a editora Square Enix para lançar um "novo jogo para plataformas digitais" com uma "reviravolta nas narrativas tradicionais de jogos" que "é diferente dos tradicionais jogos com narrativa".Desenvolvedora de "Remember Me", DONTNOD está trabalhando em novo jogo com a Square Enix (5 de junho de 2014) Durante a Gamescom de 2014, no dia 11 de agosto, Dontnod e Square Enix revelaram oficialmente o título "Life is Strange" e a primeira gameplay de seu jogo episódico de aventura.O Novo Jogo da Square Enix é Algo Completamente Diferente (inglês) (11 de agosto de 2014) O diretor de criação Jean-Maxime Moris afirmou, "Todos na DONTNOD estão animados em trabalhar em um título tão empolgante como esse." "Não estamos só criando o melhor jogo que podemos, nós também sentimos que estamos fornecendo o tipo de experiência que se encaixa perfeitamente no gosto renovado atual de originalidade e diversidade." "Quando vimos o Life is Strange pela primeira vez, percebemos imediatamente que a DONTNOD havia criado uma experiência única, algo especial. Todos que viram o jogo se apaixonaram instantaneamente por seu estilo e humor distintos", são algumas das coisas ditas por Jon Brooke, VP Brand e o Mercado de Marketing da Square Enix (Europa), respectivamente.Square Enix & DONTNOD anunciam Life is Strange (11 de agosto de 2014) Ideia Original & Mecanismo A ideia inicial para Life is Strange teve origem nos "remixes de memória" do primeiro jogo da DONTNOD, Remember Me. Com base no conceito de manipulação de memórias, eles desenvolveram o mecanismo de voltar no tempo para contar uma história sobre a transformação da adolescência à vida adulta, sobre o impacto que até pequenas escolhas feitas na sua vida podem ter, e "sobre perceber que às vezes você precisa parar de olhar para trás e querer mudar tudo."Edouard Caplain: por trás da arte de Life is Strange (em inglês) (9 de fevereiro de 2016) Personagens, Temas & Problemas Socias "Nós queríamos falar sobre todos esses assuntos que eu acho que da visão de um adolescente não se pode evitar", Raoul diz. "Ser adolescente hoje em dia é bastante difícil e nós não queríamos escrever uma história sobre adolescentes sem falar de coisas como cyberbullying, por exemplo. Faz parte da nossa vida e da vida das novas gerações, então nós queríamos falar sobre isso com o personagem da Kate." "Nós sabíamos que queríamos usar este mecanismo como ferramenta, como uma metáfora, para contar esta história sobre amadurecer. Para contar uma história sobre crescer, sobre perceber que às vezes você precisa parar de olhar para trás e querer mudar tudo", Michel Koch explicou. Assim como buscar experiências pessoas para a escrita, a Dontnod também assegurou que eles pesquisassem minuciosamente os assuntos que queriam retratar para garantir precisão e respeito. "Essa era responsabilidade nossa, especialmente quando você decide retratar estes assuntos em um jogo onde você está colocando o jogador nessas posições", Michel Koch explicou."A história de Max e Chloe acabou": Desenvolvedores de Life is Strange falam sobre o futuro, sucesso e a importância da diversidade (inglês) (22 de janeiro de 2016) "O fato de poder da Max ser um elemento sobrenatural é em grande parte usado como contraste às coisas humanas com que estamos lidando na vida real", explica Michel. "Nós somos muito fãs dos livros do Stephen King. Ele é muito bom em apresentar um cenário no mundo real com personagens cativantes e problemas da vida real, mas usando um elemento sobrenatural ou de terror para acrescentar caos acima de tudo." Cenário Desde o início, a equipe de desenvolvedores queria que o ambiente do jogo fosse baseado em uma pequena cidade no litoral de Oregon. A referência principal para a cidade de Arcadia Bay era Astoria, uma cidade na encosta de Oregon, mas era muito grande para o cenário que estavam buscando. Eventualmente, eles encontraram Garibaldi, uma cidade mais pequena que correspondeu com o que eles estavam procurando, tendo sua rua principal atravessando a costa. Jean-Maxime Moris disse que, "o Noroeste Pacífico foi algo que deixamos determinado bem no início do processo de desenvolvimento como o lugar em que queríamos que o jogo acontecesse. Isso porque queríamos ter esse cenário mais nostálgico e outonal no jogo, e em termos de cores para mim é realmente um daqueles lugares que traz esse tipo de nostalgia, e eu digo isso de maneira positiva. Esta sensação de olhar dentro de você".Entrevista: Preview da Gameplay de Life is Strange (inglês) (27 de agosto de 2014 O cenário do jogo teve inspirações da série americana de mistério e drama dos anos 90 Twin Peaks, que também acontece no Noroeste Pacífico e que traz uma visão por trás da fama aparentemente agradável de uma pequena cidade, com o intuito de revelar seus segredos mais obscuros. "Nós fizemos o nosso melhor para garantir que o jogo estivesse o mais próximo da realidade possível. Procuramos na internet como eram as cidades de Oregon para definirmos (no geral) como Arcadia Bay iria ser. Nós sabíamos que seria uma pequena cidade no litoral de Oregon, e sabíamos que seus principais pontos de interesses eram a escola, o restaurante a casa da Chloe. a principal referência para a cidade foi Astoria, uma cidade na encosta, mas ela era muito grande. Depois disso encontramos Garibaldi, uma cidade bem menor que funcionava melhor com a rua principal atravessando a costa (bem... quase). O Google Street View ajudou bastante já que nós não tínhamos dinheiro para ir até lá. Tirei várias capturas de tela e fiz as artes conceituais baseadas nelas. Se você pesquisar, verá que a rua principal da cidade é bastante próxima à que temos no jogo. As outras locações (a escola, restaurante, lixão e até o farol) são tiradas de várias locações ao redor dos Estados Unidos. Havia fotos de referência ampliadas para tirarmos toda a base. Típico trabalho de arte conceitual." Estilo Visual Com uma visão clara do estilo visual do jogo, o diretor de arte Michel Koch reuniu referências artísticas de artistas que são conhecidos por suas formas realistas com texturas estilizadas, como Alberto Mielgo, conhecido pela "mistura suave de realismo com abstração" de suas pinturas.Uma Apreciação das Pinturas de Paisagens de Alberto Mielgos (inglês) (6 de novembro de 2010) Desde o início, foram planejadas artes conceituais animadas para o jogo, o que foi um aspecto importante da direção artística. Os artistas 3D tiveram de transformar o visual pintado das artes conceituais feitas principalmente por Edouard Caplain em modelos em 3D, e todas as texturas foram pintadas à mão para atingir o que o diretor artístico Michel Koch chamou de "renderização impressionista".Life is Strange Ganha Novas Capturas de Tela Mostrando o Admirável Estilo Artístico da Dontnod; Fica Muito Bem no PS4 (inglês) (13 de agosto de 2014)Uma das revelações mais estranhas da Gamecom também provou ser uma das mais interessantes. Aqui está o que os desenvolvedores de Remember Me fizeram a seguir (inglês) (22 de agosto de 2014) O efeito personalizado foi escolhido de forma intencional, pois funcionaria melhor com o foco do jogo no aspecto da narrativa. Foi feito para tornar mais fácil aos jogadores focar em e se identificar com os personagens, e também para transmitir emoções com mais poder usando cores ou luzes, o que seria muito sutil de se capturar na vida real.O Artista por trás de Life is Strange (inglês) (3 de março de 2016) Requisitos de Sistema Recepção Durante seu lançamento, Life is Strange recebeu no geral críticas favoráveis elogiando o desenvolvimento dos personagens, a mecânica de voltar no tempo e a abordagem de tabus. Críticos não gostaram das gírias, falta de sincronia labial e inconsistências tonais. O jogo já tinha vendido um milhão de cópias digitais até o final de julho de 2015. Desde maio de 2017, mais de três milhões de cópias foram vendidas.Life is Strange 2 é confirmado pela Dontnod (18 de maio de 2017) *Está classificado como "extremamente positivo" (com 96% das mais de 100,000 análises de usuário positivas) na Steam. No Metacritic, possui atualmente um Metascore de 83/100 e um User Score de 8.6. *5/5 "Depois do Episódio Dois: Out of Time", Life is Strange da Dontnod é o melhor jogo de aventura episódico que tem por aí. Com mais aprofundamento nos personagens e mais jogabilidade, junto de uma mecânica tecnicamente superior a de outros jogos, não há nenhum debate." - BlogCritics *5/5 "Uma atmosfera magnificamente charmosa" - The Examiner *90% "Life Is Strange traz dois conceitos já batidos – a volta no tempo e o sistema de escolhas –, mas os apresenta de uma forma bastante envolvente." – Voxel *90% "A Dontnod claramente se esforçou muito nos mínimos detalhes e vale a pena tirar um pouco de seu tempo para dar atenção ao trabalho deles." – Siliconera Prêmios e Indicações Curiosidades *No diário de desenvolvimento "Um Novo Começo" (A New Beginning, no original), os desenvolvedores da DONTNOD Entertainment revelam que todas as editoras pediram que fizessem os protagonistas homens no lugar de mulheres, menos a Square Enix. *Embora tivesse originalmente o nome What If?, a Dontnod considerou mais de cem nomes diferentes para Life is Strange. What If não foi usado porque um filme com o mesmo nome de Daniel Radcliffe já havia sido lançado em 2013. *Enquanto What If era o título provisório do jogo, "Life is Strange" era apenas o título do primeiro episódio.O papel do roteirista no desenvolvimento de um jogo (Life is Strange) e a evolução do cenário através dos tempos (francês) *Os desenvolvedores conduziram uma pesquisa para a construção da cidade visitando o Noroeste Pacífico, com o propósito de trazer um cenário nostálgico e outonal ao jogo. A equipe de desenvolvimento visitou a região, tirou fotos, leu jornais locais e usou o Google Street View para se certificar que o ambiente fosse retratado de forma precisa. *O diretor artístico Michel Koch revelou em uma entrevista que eles escreveram o Episódio 1 com a intenção de apresentar os típicos estereótipos do ensino médio, antes de trabalharem com eles em todos os episódios. "Quando nós começamos a criar cada personagem, nós queríamos realmente usar os estereótipos famosos que as pessoas veem em filmes de drama adolescente."Primeiro Amor e Constrangimento: Dentro da Mente do Co-Diretor de "Life is Strange" Michel Koch (inglês) (4 de agosto de 2015) De acordo com Koch, os desenvolvedores queriam que o jogo tivesse "personagens neutros", onde ninguém é inteiramente bom ou mau. A Dontnod queria trazer essa complexidade da personalidade humana para Life is Strange.O próximo jogo do criador de Remember Me é um Gone Home com viagem no tempo (inglês) (14 de agosto de 2014) *De acordo com arquivos de código do jogo, Life is Strange poderia ter originalmente planejados oito episódios em vez de cinco.Hardcore Gamer - Life is Strange Originalmente tinha Mais Que Cinco Episódios Planejados? (inglês) (18 de setembro de 2015) *Embora o número exato de episódios planejados inicialmente nunca tenha sido revelado, o CEO da Dontnod, Oskar Gilbert, confirmou em uma entrevista (gravada antes do primeiro episódio ser lançado) que estavam planejados mais que 5 episódios: "Nós queremos poder contar aos jogadores quando os episódios 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc. vão estar disponíveis".Entrevista (inglês) *Jean-Maxime Moris, co-fundador da Dontnod, disse em uma entrevista que eles estavam bem perto de escolher Seattle como a principal locação do jogo, mas trocaram porque a cidade era muito grande para a história intimista que eles queriam contar. Ele também disse que eles consideraram escolher um país escandinavo como locação para o jogo pois as cores e a atmosfera, no geral, eram parecidas.Entrevista com Jean-Maxime Moris (inglês) (28 de janeiro de 2015) *O orçamento de Life is Strange era em torno de 4 milhões de euros. Se formos comparar, o orçamento do jogo anterior da Dontnod, Remember Me, era de quase 20 milhões de euros.Oskar Gilbert, o milagre do videogame francês (francês) (13 de junho de 2016) *A dubladora Ashly Burch, fez audições para dublar as duas protagonistas, Max Caulfield e Chloe Price. A Dontnod selecionou Burch às cegas após ouvirem a audição dela para a personagem Chloe. *No final dos créditos do Episódio 4, está escrito "obrigado por chorar" no lugar de "obrigado por jogar". *Em uma entrevista na LiU Game Conference 2015, o diretor do jogo Raoul Barbet afirmou que eles modificaram altamente o Unreal Engine 3 para transformá-lo em uma engine PBR/PBL (renderização à base de física) para criar a "renderização impressionista" estilizada que dá à Life is Strange seu estilo visual. Foi decidido que ter este tipo de renderização estilizada permitiria que o jogo "envelhecesse melhor". O aspecto mais importante do estilo visual, para a Dontnod, era a iluminação, então mesmo que o estilo visual do jogo fosse bastante simples, eles se certificaram de usar tecnologia de alta qualidade para a iluminação, porque achavam que a luz era uma das partes mais importantes do visual de um jogo. Eles sentiram que ter visuais de baixa qualidade com boa iluminação era muito melhor do que ter visuais detalhados com má iluminação. Eles também pensavam que a luz estava ligada à memórias e emoções. Eles também tinham três "artistas de iluminação" dedicados, o que não era algo muito comum de se ver na indústria de jogos e foi algo ainda mais impressionante devido ao fato do pequeno tamanho da equipe da Dontnod durante as fases iniciais de desenvolvimento. Além disso, havia também dois "desenvolvedores de câmera". *Uma ideia que foi proposta era a de controlar um personagem diferente nos episódios finais, considerada para, por exemplo, o episódio 5-6.MASTERCLASS CJV #16 - Michel Koch (francês) *O título do jogo foi atualizado em julho de 2017 e, desde então, possui o "i" minúsculo como na prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm.Discussão no Reddit por /u/Fry98 (inglês) Galeria Arte Promocional Life_is_Strange-01.jpg Artes dos Episódios Chrysalis1.jpg Out of Time1.jpg Chaos Theory1.jpg Dark Room1.png Polarized1.jpg Screenshots Promocionais Chloeemaxnocarro.jpg Garagem.jpg ChloePromo.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Screenshot7.jpg Screenshot8.jpg Screenshot9.png Screenshot10.jpg Artes Conceituais ChloeConceito1.png|Chloe CaveiraConceito.png|Blusa da Chloe ChloeTatuagem.png|Tatuagem da Chloe Max_Conceito.png|Max JaneDoe.png|Blusa da Max QuartoChloe_Conceito.jpg|Quarto da Chloe QuartoMax.png|Quarto da Max Dormitórioprescott-conceptart.png|Pátio do Dormitório Prescott Corredorblackwell-conceptart.png|Corredor da Blackwell Estacionamento-conceptart.jpg|Estacionamento da Blackwell Chloe&Max_LixãoConceito.png|Max e Chloe no lixão Max&Chloe vs. Trem.png|Max e Chloe em "Out of Time" Links Externos *Site oficial *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr *YouTube *Instagram *Feral Interactive (publicadora de jogos para plataformas Mac e GNU/Linux) Referências de:Life is Strange en:Life is Strange es:Life Is Strange fr:Life Is Strange pl:Life Is Strange ru:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:DONTNOD Entertainment